


未知

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲漢, 榮勳 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢, 荣勋 - Relationship





	未知

*字数1w2，有点長

*阅读注意事项

-有私设-病例参考日本外科医大门未知子影集-

-出现的CP只有澈汉和荣勋-

-文中很多虚构的东西看看就好-

/

-ABOUT设定（只有有出現的人）

P大医学系95级(李知勋跳级)

*崔胜哲-急诊室*尹净汉-小儿外科*李知勋-神经外科*

P大医学系96级

*权顺荣-放射线科*

P大医学系98级

*崔韩率-急诊室实习*夫胜宽-麻醉科*

P大医学系99级

*李灿-神经外科实习*

-疑问的闺蜜

洪知秀-中医师

*崔韩率和崔胜哲堂兄弟设定

*95级全数经过外科训练并持有证照

/

00.

崔胜哲这辈子最不想听到的一句话可能是有人在他才刚打开饭盒的时候冲进来休息室喊，崔医师有病患，而今天他第三度拿着已经凉掉的午餐终於坐到沙发上的时候大大的叹了口气，他的同级朋友此时端着从楼下刚买来还热着的饭盒转开了休息室的门把，踏着拖鞋还不忘取笑他。

「跟你说了不要选急诊，哈。」

李知勋是崔胜哲的同学，但他早读所以实际上的年纪小了他一年，不过这不影响他喜欢开崔胜哲玩笑的事实。

并且因为非常讨厌一个人吃饭所以找上了加班狂人崔胜哲当作饭友。

崔胜哲累得半句话都不愿意回嘴，吃饱喝足後他才开口问。

「所以早上送去的那个还好吗。」

李知勋歪头思考了下，转开可乐瓶盖後回答。

「还行吧，小儿外科我去看了下手术都顺利，不知道术後恢复如何。」

「我今天就睡这了，大夜接早班真的不是人类在过的。」

话才说完，他又想起了什麽的追问。

「主刀是哪个？」

「尹净汉吧？没记错的话。」

01.

凌晨的P市教学医院小儿外科部少有的亮着大灯，除了本该值班的人之外，还多了被强行电话唤醒的权顺荣，他边抱怨着边乖乖的拿着刚印出来的检验报告口头分析着结果。

「不是，」他打着大呵欠说，「怎麽会收到这个case？」

「前几天早上推进来的呗。」尹净汉没好气的说，「果然不只是外伤对吧。」

「数值都正常？」

「正常，但是病患有意识的时候会有间歇性的痛，但查不出原因。」

权顺荣又打了个毫不顾忌的呵欠，趴在桌上几秒後立刻陷入沉睡，尹净汉拿着报告仔细的在灯下查看了许久，然而隔天院长室就来了通知，家属要求提前出院。

虽然有些疑虑但依然是照常依据正常程序让小孩离开，这之後的几天他一直无意识的想起又觉得某处不对，基於明白自己直觉准确度的立场，在看来不太繁忙的时候他因为想吃宵夜下楼顺道绕去敲响急诊休息室的门，毫无意外看见崔胜哲正仰着头补眠。

於是他留下纸条讯息等待回覆。

尹净汉是知道崔胜哲的，毕竟是同校同系，读书时他也参与过不少社团，只是这毕业後就不知道对方选了什麽科而失去联络，以至於隔天看见崔胜哲出现在办公室门口时还有些尴尬，不过至少是相处了好几年的同学，再次熟悉起来也没有什麽困难。

当年的学霸过了几年後还是踩着拖鞋晃，手里拿着手机和可乐的样子和以前如出一辙，不同的是提着外卖还不忘边用电话教训苦命熬夜看报告的权顺荣做得不够仔细。

崔胜哲往嘴里塞了好大一口饭後边咀嚼边解释那时送来急救时的状况，尹净汉听完後停下了正在打字纪录的手歪着头思考。

「送进来的时候说是车祸，但开刀的时候看到的不是啊？」

「对，前後不吻合。」李知勋不知何时挂了电话补充。

他才刚放下筷子心满意足的叹了口气就响起急诊的紧急呼叫铃声，崔胜哲毫无犹豫的直接往外飞奔而去，正巧和权顺荣擦肩而过。

「急诊真是苦命。」他一身轻便衣物揭露了已经下班的事实，「有找我吗？没有的话我走了，晚上金珉奎在。」

「这跟你告诉我整个神经外科晚上李灿在的道理一样。」李知勋毫不留情的说，「睡觉的时候铃声记得打开。」

权顺荣开口像是想要抱怨什麽但最终闭上了嘴，用完餐的人拍拍衣服踩着拖鞋起身准备离去又回头说了一句。

「净汉哥你有觉得不对吗？」

「有点。」

他点点头之後应了声好，摸不清学霸内心企图的人只得又打开电脑着手继续打病历报告。

崔胜哲的电话来得猝不及防。

他怎麽也没想到，下个在医院走廊飞奔的人是半小时後的自己，刷手时从未这麽紧张过，病患是个十岁的小女孩，输血後经过检查需要紧急手术。

「前几天也是她被送进来吧。」正在辅助自己开腹的人突如其来的一句话让他微微瞪圆了眼睛，但由於手上的事情需要高度专心而无暇回答，最终手术结束後他才抬起头观察了一下，确实是同一个人没错。

尹净汉皱着眉头思考一阵後往急诊绕去，听见里面的崔胜哲正扯着嗓子大喊堂弟的名字，一边训话还能听见电击的声音，在外面站了十分钟後他终於看见急救结束的人满脸疲惫的摘下口罩。

「你怎麽在这里？」

「我想到来问你，这次她送进来的时候的原因也是车祸吗？」

崔胜哲想了下之後点点头，开口补充。

「来的时候右侧有明显的撕裂伤，心跳暂停三分钟左右，腹部和背部有明显的瘀血。」

「开腹的时候看到的是多个脏器都有损伤，这很奇怪。」尹净汉手插着口袋，「而且位置不一。」

他压下心里某种不祥的预感，而下午交接完後来到餐厅的崔胜哲正好遇见了麻醉科的学弟们便多聊了几句。

「哥你知道以前隔壁工院教授的女儿不见了的传闻吗？」

夫胜宽喝了口冰美式後神秘兮兮地说，「整个S市都要找遍了还是找不到人，但看那教授上了新闻也不怎麽紧张，反正我是觉得很奇怪啦。」

「哪个工院的教授啊，当时和工院的联合课程是没少翘就是了。」

「韩什麽的......还是金来着？有点忘了，哥你查一下吧我的值班时间到了要上去交接。」

崔胜哲边想边提着外卖上楼走到神经外科的休息室，看见李知勋手里拿着调来的病历报告立定位置站在灯前，旁边还站着早该下班的权顺荣。

「毫无异常对吧。」权顺荣一脸委屈的说，「我不是早就说过了嘛。」

「今天不是有没有异常的问题。」崔胜哲乾脆的打断正准备回嘴的人，「而是你们都先过来吃饭，再想想可能性有什麽。」

尹净汉今天第三次在休息室把A4纸卷成筒状在桌上敲来敲去，焦躁的不像是平时护理师口中的天使医生。

「学长你病人的报告好了。」金珉奎的讯息成功的抓回他消散的注意力，等到他终於抵达的时候小窗口前面已经被挤满。

他可以忘记要吃晚饭，但绝对不会忘记要取笑已经下班却还是被强制召回的权顺荣。

几乎整个P大医学系95级都知道，只要能看见李知勋，权顺荣肯定在他半径三公尺内。

而身为李知勋为数不多的熟人，自然是知道他嘴上总是抱怨要对方离自己远点，却还是护着那人的口是心非，以考试周最为明显——权顺荣手里所有的笔记都出自李知勋的手，起初崔胜哲和尹净汉还会问需不需要帮忙，然而全数都被拒绝。

後来他们就懂了，这只是李知勋为数不多的私心之一，但如果真的跑去想要问个明白，他也只会冷哼一声说，权顺荣太笨了自己读不起来。

又隔了几日。

「要再检查也要等她恢复点吧，她正常苏醒了吗？」

「醒了。」尹净汉手插着口袋皱眉，「但怎麽问她也不开口，会喊痛会哭但没有别的反应，身上的瘀血消了又出现好几次。」

「终於有小儿外科尹净汉尹医师处理不了的病患了？」李知勋坐在电脑前头也不抬的挖苦对方。

「我是觉得，她可能得拍个头部CT，详细的可能会需要神经外科李知勋李医师的帮忙才说的喔？」他叹了口气，「好吧，看起来我的同学要离我而去了。」

「这招你对付崔胜哲可能有用。」

话是这麽说，但李知勋冷哼一声後还是打了电话下楼替他排好了检查时间，中间夹杂了几句对权顺荣的骂。

尹净汉还记得很久以前他问过权顺荣，确定能够这样放任李知勋对待他吗，如果觉得难过的话可以和他说，他想个办法劝劝他不要这麽过分。

不用想太多，知勋人最好说话了，他只是嘴上不想承认而已，多撒娇几次让他多念个几句他就心软了，权顺荣说完，拍了拍尹净汉的肩膀有些骄傲的笑。

直到现在他也还是对於这两位同龄人之间的行为感到困惑，但这不妨碍他间接指使学弟的权利。

崔胜哲第五次在凌晨买宵夜的时候碰到了平时绝对不可能值班的尹净汉，第三次听他抱怨那天送进来的小女孩找不出病因的烦躁。

「CT照了，MRI照了，头部CT也照了，X光详细的也照了，怎麽可能找不到哪里出了问题。」

尹净汉碎念着还不忘拿走最後一个香蕉牛奶，「啊啊啊好烦啊，也不见家属跑来。」

「上次是不是也是住了一周左右就有人来带走她了。」

「上次是三天，这次稍微长了一点。」他说完之後又补充，「但我从来没看过家属啊，护理师也说了没有。」

「瘀血还在吗？」

「在。」

「位置呢。」崔胜哲偏着头边思考边撕开饭卷包装，「我记得上次你应该有看到内出血部分有缝合才对不是吗。」

尹净汉顿了几秒後突然起身，像是想到了什麽的往楼上飞奔，头也没回的样子让崔胜哲皱着眉头替他扔了塑胶空罐。

「权顺荣。」他气喘吁吁的推开放射线科休息室的门，「C-arm试过了吗。」

02.

就在尹净汉准备着手进行的时候，小儿外科的值班护士紧急的找到了他，告知说家属又带着小女孩离开了，已经办完出院手续。

「他说，尹医师最好还是不要太了解比较好。」护理师委婉的把话交代完，「但我是从来没有看过那个人，但是他把帐结清了然後也带着上头的证明来我们也只能按程序做事。」

「那个证明留着吗？」

「这个。」递出来的纸张尾端盖着P大医院理事会的钢印，签名已经模糊不清了但能辨认对方的姓氏为韩。

「我先收着，要是有什麽申诉用的。」尹净汉顺走了证据後心有不甘的又回到医院底下的便利超商，绕去急诊室。

毫无意外的，只要是大夜班就没有找不到人的时候。

「我刚看到了。」崔胜哲手里拿着铝罐咖啡晃啊晃的，「我是觉得感觉不太对。」

「我问问洪知秀......？」尹净汉无意识的撕开吸管包装，「他和我们的消息来源不同，感觉会比较有头绪。」

「也不是不行。」崔胜哲把空了的铝罐准确扔入边上的垃圾桶，「我的直觉是可能需要去搞懂後面是谁签了这字，更何况还盖了医院理事会的章。」

隔天洪知秀听完之後，习惯性的翘起二郎腿停顿好半晌。

「没听错的话，前几天上了新闻那个教授是不是和这个女生一个姓。」他说，「是学校的人，又有权利影响到医院的应该是只有教授了吧？」

「照理来说，应该要长得很像才对，但怎麽一点感觉都没有？」崔胜哲在一旁插嘴。

「等等，我没听过他说过他有女儿。」尹净汉皱眉，「先不说了，我等等上班。有头绪了再说。」

崔胜哲一路奔跑下楼时和一个即将推入手术室的普通病人擦肩而过，他起先没有多想，但因为要补登前几天的急救纪录而查了下，看见医院的纪录今天本该是没有排任何手术的，还写了今天预备要消毒，而外科也没有任何一个医师不在场，更吊诡的是，没有外科和急诊没有新病患的登记纪录，也没有转诊。

「怎麽了吗。」李知勋提着晚饭找上他的时候看见他极度严肃的看着院内挂号系统的记录沉思，「找到她了？」

「我觉得应该是。」崔胜哲说，「但这很危险。」

「她是未登记病患，一般来说我们如果收到这种不是都会有纪录吗，但整个系统都找不到她。连前几天的急救纪录都不见了。」

李知勋晃着微波饭的手暂停两秒後转向拿起放在塑胶袋里的餐具，打开外卖包装盒的盖子。

「确定要管下去吗？」他停顿了一下又补充，「虽然我是还蛮有兴趣的，但你真的确定没问题？这出事之後可能会被整个业界封杀。」

「我的直觉是要。」不知道什麽时候出现的尹净汉拿着一叠资料放上桌子，「不觉得会很有趣吗？」

崔胜哲始终不明白尹净汉是怎麽做到的，但就在大半夜的时候接到了电话要他过去7号手术房一趟，不出意外的，床上躺了的人是之前无故办理出院的小女孩，连结了C-arm的萤幕停留在头部的位置。

「这个可能有点难办。」李知勋双手叉在胸前，「之前的检验报告有找到吗？」

「数值像是刻意动过手脚。」夫胜宽的视线停在机器上，「现在明显能够看到，她的心跳和体温就已经不正常。」

「看这个。」

尹净汉手指的地方有一个明显的螺丝形状，然後调整位置後陆续又出现好几个，甚至连心脏处都有，顺着血流还能找到碎了的片状物。

「我怀疑她被改造过了。」他关上机器，一反常态的展露出有兴趣的样子，「到底是谁敢这样动手脚？我对於後面操纵的人还蛮有兴趣的。」

「我也觉得。」崔胜哲看完过程後饶有兴致的摸了摸下巴，「不过现在能够取出吗？」

「上全麻了，你觉得呢？」

他们抱着大概是这辈子最後一个手术的觉悟同时进行作业直到把金属一一取出，缝合後他们不约而同的叹了口气。

「我看我们明天去辞职好了。」崔胜哲半开玩笑的说，「你们觉得如何。」

「我觉得不怎麽样。」不知为何会出现的权顺荣意外认真的回答，「就是要吵啊，打一架感觉也不错。」

「你去。」李知勋脱掉手套时没好气的说，「我们都一样，所以你去。」

03.

但预期中的麻烦并没有到来。

他们还是一样在P大医院里稳定的工作，直到某天开会时有人说，P大医院的董事会好像换了一组人，过几天大概会来视察。

话才说完不到五分钟，急诊休息室的门就被推了开，一个约莫四五十岁外表的女性踩着红色高跟鞋走了进来，手上提着一袋文件。

「您好，请问是崔医师吗？」

「是的，请问您是？」

「想请您和我来一趟。」

他半信半疑的跟着对方走到院长室，才发现那天执行手术的人都在。

「先是感谢您的救命之恩。」对方开口时笑得十分慈祥，「虽然您应该不记得也不知道发生了什麽，我姓韩，是韩先生的养女。」

他瞪大了眼睛停顿好几秒之後仍旧无法开口回应，只能尴尬别开视线。

「你们那天看到的是复制体，是我小时候的样子。」

「小孩的话，在小儿外科的第十七号房，但我建议你们先不要进去。」

说罢，女性露出一个诡异的笑。

「那个身体不是她的，所以也没有必要去看。你们既然知道了这件事，就得负责治好我身体里的疾病。」

「你们想知道的话，我和我养父一样，都是肝门部胆管癌，第四期。顺带一提时间不多，我养父在昨天过世了。」

「我的复制体还是会继承所有我的记忆，所以你们也跑不掉。」

尹净汉翘起二郎腿还顺带吐出一个冷漠的嗤笑。

「凭什麽我一个小儿外科要治一个成年的。」

「你也跑不掉。」崔胜哲挑眉，「要是这样说，我一个急诊的然後你前面坐了一个神外一个放射线的喔？」

而始作俑者深呼吸三次又咬牙切齿的开口，「崔胜哲，我跟你有完没完。」

「活下去的话，我不介意这笔帐让你慢慢算。」他推了推圆框眼镜回答，认真的研究起资料袋里放的检查报告，「前提是要活下去。」

在此同时，被判定为毫无主要用处而下楼跑腿的权顺荣提着两天份的食物进了神经外科办公室，眨了眨眼睛正准备往李知勋的电脑桌凑过去但被阻止了动作，对方还伸出手掌和他说了可乐两个字。

「你觉得有可能全数切除吗。」崔胜哲把手伸到李知勋的眼前晃几下後得到了摇头加上沉默的回答，最终受不了的人卷起纸张想往桌面上打，尴尬的是他才刚举起纸筒就看见了尹净汉威胁他的眼神。

他委屈的放下纸卷，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说，不然你们想怎麽办啊。

「不怎麽办。」尹净汉手里拿着没使用的塑胶叉子左右晃，「闭嘴吃饭。」

「我倒是觉得可以想想看移植。」很久没有开口的李知勋终於从堆积成山的病例报告中抬起头，「如果移植了复制体的一部份到她身上理论上是没问题的吧，也不需要做检查，反正都是同一个人的。」

「如果我没想错的话这确实是她养复制体的目的，但为什麽又要放她出来，这才很奇怪吧。」

「搞不好她不只有一个地方有问题。」权顺荣夹走最後一点泡菜一边说，「她有全身身体检查的纪录吗？」

其他三人同时回头盯着满嘴食物的人，而他有些尴尬的笑了一下又补充。

「不是嘛我就说看看搞不好我也不知道......」

「不是，你讲的好像是突破点。」李知勋拍了下手，「试试吧，我是觉得这个她没有不同意的道理？」

几个小时後，他们六个人——包含跑来凑热闹的洪知秀和夫胜宽——手里拿着两份完整的报告在李知勋的办公室里不约而同的骂出声。

「一个是肝门胆管癌，另一个是MFH（註1）？」崔胜哲深呼吸之後还是忍不住开骂，「到底是怎麽做到的，啊？」

「你漏了MFH还已经顺便浸润到几乎整个腹腔的事实了。」

「真是愉快啊。」他咬牙切齿的说，「真的，非常愉快。」

「所以她到底丶为什麽丶要多养一个浑身是病的复制体。」

「不觉得很有趣吗。」尹净汉不明所以的露出微笑，「要是真的问她的话，大概也会得到这样的回答。你再仔细想想看，她们两个人真的一样吗？」

崔胜哲瞪着眼睛来来回回看了检验报告和尹净汉的脸好几次之後才开口。

「不一样吗？」

「嗯，你有觉得她们像是同个人吗。」李知勋终於放下已经空了第三次的饭碗接话，还顺走了权顺荣已经打开的矿泉水瓶，「个性上就不是啊。」

「你们是想两个都救还是......？」

「当然是要都救，而且还要都活下来才可以。」尹净汉晃了晃他叠在一起的脚，「这样才有趣啊。」

对於病患来说成功的手术也不过是闭眼和睁眼的时间差而已。

两个拥有同样基因的人躺在两个隔壁的病床上几乎同时醒来，而尹净汉带着一贯的冷笑起身後拿起身分证明在她们面前用剪刀剪碎。

「好了，现在，谁是谁。」他抬起眉毛，露出准备看好戏的表情，「你们共用一个身分证明对吧，手术前我在系统里终於找到了资讯。我就觉得很奇怪，为什麽能够把一个人的资料全部抹去，但又让我们做了她的检查？你就是仗着系统会自动把她的东西写入你的病史，不是吗？」

「所以你也知道她早就病了，但你留着她只是因为你想要她的肝脏。」

「话倒是不用说得这麽难听，尹医师。」

「难听不难听我不知道。」崔胜哲从椅子上起身，「但我查了下，妳过去所做的那些包含医学研究和新药开发，所有的测试都是在她身上做的吧？连骨头都不愿让它闭合，放了几根铁钉我们都数得出来喔？」

「养一个和自己一样基因的人多好。」女性躺在病床上冷冷的哼了一声，「她从出生的时候就是我的预备体罢了。」

「但很显然你失败了。」尹净汉双手一摊，「她有了自己的意识，知道自己可以求救，和你完全不一样啊，韩小姐。」

「不只这样，她还学会了要怎麽把自己和你分开成两个个体。」崔胜哲的表情若有所思，「所以，你们打算怎麽办？」

「当然是杀了不听话的复制体。」

话才说完，年长的女性便快速起身不顾自己伤口已经渗血，发了疯似的拔了小女孩身上所有的针，双手掐着她的脖子越收越紧，在凌晨的医院里尖叫，但又过了几秒，只见年长的那个低下了头，下腹的衣物被染成鲜红色，而小女孩露出诡异的微笑。

「我不是妳，所以妳也不是我。但我知道要重击哪里妳会松手。」她又回头露出抱歉的笑容，伪装成她那个年纪该有的纯真，「对不起，让你们看了笑话。」

意外的是，崔胜哲把已然失去意识的年长者又往外推了去并交代送去手术室，最後回头大吼一句话。

「这里是医院，而我是医师。」

04.

「最後呢。」隔壁疑问的洪姓中医师带着中药补汤来P大医院踩点时忽然想起了甚麽开口问。

「也没有什麽最後不最後的吧。」李知勋因为美味的食物笑得眯起了眼睛，「就是有人从急诊室被调去第二外科，有人从小儿外科调去了第二外科，就是这麽回事。」

「哈？」权顺荣这时才回想起有这麽一回事的追问。

「他们说，」李知勋满脸大写的嫌弃，「最後反正她们都活下来了，斗争也不归他们管，倒是激发了他们对麻烦的手术的兴趣。」

「你在跟我开高级玩笑吧。」

「没有，而且两个人整天往手术房钻，争着第一助手和主刀医师的位置倒是很愉快呢。」

「呀崔胜哲！」尹净汉把一大叠病历摔到对方的桌面上还同时大喊，「今天的手术你不是说要让我主刀吗！」

「都开完了。」他拿着卷好的报告纸张往尹净汉的头敲下去，「你是希望时间倒流吗。」

「呀骗子！」

「我肚子饿了。」崔胜哲拿了钱包就往外走，後面不知何时还跟上了方才还对他吼来吼去的人，其他第二外科的人看着这个画面只摇了摇头叹口气。

尹净汉在学校的时候就是出名的，少数能够对着崔胜哲大吼大叫的人，也不是因为长相或是个性让人不敢开口，根据他人的说法是，他有种生人勿近的气场。

他本人听到这个解释倒是颇为高兴地点头承认，在旁的尹净汉或是李知勋则会负责摇头否认，还会补充说明那是装的。

刚入学的时候尹净汉因为及肩的长发造成了几乎整个P大的轰动——上次造成这麽大骚动的是比他大上几届的美院院花崔珉起，不过那不是重点——制造出不少生活上的麻烦，举例来说，在食堂想要买个饭都不能好好排队，老是有人想要挤到他旁边。

这个时候他就注意到了那个每次出现在食堂总是板着冷脸的崔胜哲，他旁敲侧击地从别人口中知道了对方的名字，最後他才发现原来那人的心里比他想得要单纯许多。

「吃个饭而已，为什麽还要特别挤到人群里啊。」崔胜哲如是说，盘子里放着两份刚烤好的肋排，「我那时候又不知道你是谁，为什麽要挤过去看你。」

尹净汉一阵语塞，忿忿的顺走他的冰美式喝了一大口之後回答。

「我不好看吗？」

而他连续咳了好几声之後才开口。

「你好不好看跟我要不要跑去看你是两回事。」

从那次之後他就确信崔胜哲十之八九对自己毫无其他想法，放心的赖上他应该是没问题，哪知道先後悔的人是自己。

说起来他会发现也是因为李知勋。

一般来说，在他的要求下崔胜哲通常是在他周围，但查看期末考成绩的那天，他看见比自己矮上半个头的小学霸因为想看成绩顾不得形象的往崔胜哲背上一跳，而对方的手见怪不怪的接住了他，站在人群里大喊着崔胜哲的全名然後嘲笑那人比自己低上两分。

好熟练的感觉，尹净汉站在远方树荫下看了好半晌，某种酸溜溜的情绪让他下意识扁了扁嘴对着那人大喊。

「呀崔胜哲！帮我看成绩！」

「尹净汉公共卫生七十！」班上同学大喊着，争先恐後的回答他的问题，但崔胜哲本人似乎并没有听到。

又过了一会他才看见，背着李知勋挤出人群还被拉着耳尖的人倒在草地上，脸转向对着学霸露出笑容，嘻嘻哈哈的不知道在讲什麽，有种属於自己的东西被拿走的感觉。

从以前到现在这种想法并没有变少，但他又很常讽刺地想到，那时会拜托崔胜哲正是因为他对自己毫无其他杂念而又退缩，毕业後又好一阵子没有联络了。

他大五时和远在T市的闺蜜电话谈过这件事，而洪知秀听完後毫无怜悯之意的嘲笑他，还不忘挖苦。

「所以这就是自作孽啊，你看多少人喜欢你，你喜欢的人却是个木头。」

「你少说一句话也不会有人把你当成哑巴，洪知秀。」尹净汉郁闷的又开了一罐啤酒，「想想还是觉得很烦。」

「你没问过怎麽知道结果的。」洪知秀在电话对面拿着高脚杯左右摇晃，抿了一口之後才补充，「搞不好人家现在对你有啊，少怕了好吗，P大医学院院花还有人不要？」

「崔胜哲。」他咬牙切齿的说完，把空了的铝罐往垃圾桶一扔，「还有，不是院花。」

「你再多喝两罐然後借酒打电话告白都比现在喝着闷酒抱怨要好得多，可怜呐。」洪知秀毫无良心的又补充，「不过不是院花是什麽，你该不会是院草吧。」

「......都是。」尹净汉捏扁手中又空了的罐子还不忘嘲笑对方，「你该不会只是院花吧？」

电话被光速挂断後心情仍旧没有好转迹象的人还是吞了一肚子闷酒，藏着心事就是三年，直到他们又在医院遇到。

套句洪知秀若干年後在酒桌上说出的话就是，孽缘和正缘都是逃不掉的，只是刚好在你们身上是同一个人罢了。

05.

「有趣吗。」崔胜哲捧着大碗喝汤时有些无奈地问，而对方的回答是呼噜呼噜的喝汤声。

经过了几分钟後尹净汉才心满意足的放下汤碗开口回答。

「还蛮有趣的喔。」

P大医学系长久以来的共识有三。

第一，绝对不可以惊吓崔胜哲，第二，绝对不能不让李知勋吃饭，第三，绝对不能轻易相信尹净汉。

崔胜哲本人对於第三点特别有感。

整个系里只有尹净汉有勇气对着崔胜哲扮鬼脸还经常捉弄对方，但他第一次接到尹净汉的讯息的时候对方可不是这样的，口气那是一个可怜又千拜托万拜托，连爱他都说出口了，只想要自己多帮他买一份午餐。

崔胜哲每次回想起这件事的时候总会摇头叹气，然後告诉别人。

「就不应该心软。」

「我看你现在也不觉得有什麽了不起？」李知勋半是嘲笑的说，「倒是把嘴角的笑容收起来再讲啊？」

崔胜哲朝他做了个鬼脸，顺走最後一包没开的饼乾还不忘给予反击。

「那你说说看桌上那本神经解剖学笔记是怎麽回事？你跟我还差得多了。」

「半斤八两。」

「朋友一生一起走，谁先告白谁是狗。」崔胜哲说完，叹了口气之後又开口，「汪汪。」

「有勇气就快去，我听你这句话听了不知道几百次了你也还是在原地汪汪。」李知勋阖上书本时再次往对方痛处重击，「连一个笔记都不敢开口的男人。」

「我是真的不知道他喜不喜欢我吼，你看他谁不喜欢啊。」

「确定自己不喜欢尹净汉的人你面前就有一个。」他没好气地说，「说真的，你能不能用用你平时有自信的眼神肯定地去试一次？我是不觉得你会失败就是了崔先生。」

「那你要不要先试一试权顺荣？我也不觉得你会失败喔？」

崔胜哲讲完话後他们不约而同的叹了口气，又摇了摇头。

「算了，我们还是去吃校门口那间火锅好了。」

一脚踏出图书馆大门时万万没想到的是尹净汉一个飞扑抱上他的後背，吃定崔胜哲不可能松手那样大喊着。

「你为什麽又跟知勋去吃饭不找我！」

崔胜哲咬牙切齿但又莫可奈何的回答。

「我只是忘记打电话跟你说。」

「所以你今天是不是要请客？」

又来了，崔胜哲的眼角馀光看见一旁证在看好戏的李知勋对他摇了摇头，於是他深呼吸三次後开口。

「不......好。」

输了，李知勋用口型嘲笑他之馀还不忘录音存证，背上得逞的尹净汉丝毫没有要下来用双脚走路的意思，忽略了崔胜哲的抗议。

「走快一点啦，肚子好饿。」

「真惨啊崔同学。」

趁着尹净汉离席的时候李知勋还是秉着良心问了下，而对面的崔胜哲筷子微微一顿後抬起头看了看附近才回答。

「下次他拜托你的时候你拒绝他试试看。」

「可他不会拜托我啊。」

不要以为他李知勋单身年纪和自己年龄一样就看不出来那写作嫌弃读做宠溺的眼神，他鄙夷的看着因为尹净汉回到座位又把眼神收回去的人，坐在内侧还被使唤着去装水。

「电灯泡是不是有点亮？」

「不会。反正他也看不清楚。」尹净汉摇了摇头，「迟钝的很。」

说完还抬头打趣地看了他一下又补充。

「原来被发现了啊。」

「我可不是崔胜哲也不是权顺荣。」他笑了一下，「我是李知勋。」

06.

P大医院第二外科今天安静得格外可怕，除了正在吵架的那两个人之外。

「所以我是不是说过这刀你管不得。」崔胜哲拿起一叠废纸就往桌上重摔，「今天也不是说我觉得你能力不足，而是这个刀你真的不能开。」

「凭什麽你就可以？」尹净汉深呼吸一口气後少有的冲着对方大吼，「你今天就是觉得这台刀我连当你的助手都不行？」

「不是。」他叹了口气，「算我求你了，就这一次不要进手术室好吗？」

「所以为什麽不让我开？」尹净汉闭上眼睛又睁开，「你倒是找个理由说服我啊！」

崔胜哲别开视线沉默了好半晌，站起身後扯了扯自己医师袍的领子。

「我还有事情要忙。」

晚餐时间他悄悄的溜进神经外科的休息室，毫无意外看见正在写病历报告的饭友。

「你怎麽还是不敢和他说真正的原因。」李知勋看着在沙发上吃着晚餐的人，有些无奈的问，「而且真的不是我要说，你是认真要开这个刀吗？」

「你知道这个推进去可能会on table（註2）的吧，拜托告诉我你知道，存活率不到一半的手术你都敢做？」

崔胜哲意味深长的看了他一眼，拉开可乐的铝罐後不发一语。

「就不能老实地告诉他吗。」

「你觉得我能吗，」他吃掉最後一口饭，「特别是今天这个病患不是别人。」

「我说，」李知勋忍下想要开骂的冲动，「所以才更要让他知道不是吗？」

「成功了再说吧。」

「这几天我爸妈的电话怎麽打都没人接，我妹妹也没有接，我是不是该去备案。」几日後，尹净汉在吃午饭的时候和权顺荣无意间提到了这件事，而对方明显的顿了一下才「哦～」了一声。

直觉不对。

「你有在听吗。」他微微皱眉，看见学弟拿出手机看了眼行事历之後抬起头。

「我是觉得不用，大概吧。」权顺荣回答。

「......说。」尹净汉盯着对方的眼睛看了数秒，而左右飘移的样子更加深了他对於权顺荣有什麽正瞒着他的想法。

「额......李知勋找我！」

正准备要脱逃的人被眼明手快的一把抓住，不问出结果不罢休的人把眼睛瞪得更大，而僵持不到几秒後权顺荣深呼吸开口大喊完就带着东西跑走。

「第七手术室！」

尹净汉换好衣服後一路跑到手术室外的走廊，看见病床正往内推入，最後停在外面没有进去准备区域的是自己的爸爸和妹妹，而在他後面出现的是穿着手术衣的崔胜哲和外科另外几个医师。

「......你还是上去巡房吧。」

「怎麽可能有心情上去巡。」尹净汉瞪着崔胜哲，「连家人住院都不知道。」

「出来再说，不准进来手术室。」

正想反驳的尹净汉被自己爸爸和妹妹拉住了手，双双摇头阻止他继续问下去，和他一路走回外科的办公室後才开口。

「净汉啊，你看一下妈妈的CT。」

几分钟後，他语塞的抬起头看着自己家人，支支吾吾的说。

「这个，也太容易出意外，怎麽......」

「所以他不让你进手术室啊。」送检验报告来外科办公室的权顺荣路过时扔下一句话，「为爱赌上全部，真是个好故事。」

而正要离开的权顺荣回头幽幽的补充，「就好好等推出来吧。」

尹净汉一脸被噎到的表情挥挥手要对方快走，而一旁的妹妹则是不合时宜的笑出声。

「我想起来了，妈妈说的是家人会帮她开刀，所以我们以为是哥哥，现场到了才知道的。」

「所以你为什麽不跟我说是我妈妈。」尹净汉见到开完刀身心俱疲的崔胜哲劈头就是灵魂质问，而累得不愿开口的人倒在沙发上闭上眼睛摇头不语。

「还有，谁说你是我家人了？」

沉默半小时後终於恢复力气的人挣扎着坐回自己的电脑前，往嘴里扔了一颗巧克力後边咬边回答。

「这就真的不是我说的，等你妈妈醒了之後自己问她。」

尹净汉暂停了两秒後半是犹豫地开口问。

「状况......还好吗？」

「换了混合型人工血管。都切乾净了，你就注意一下其他的恢复就可以。」崔胜哲边说还边伸懒腰，「唉唷累死个人了我今天要提早下班......天知道我多想吃烤肉......没有出什麽意外真的太好了。」

「所以为什麽不跟我说？」

「你妈妈要求的。」他摊了摊手，「还有，基於伦理方面你是不能进去开刀的就没想说，哪知道你在动刀的前一刻知道了。」

「我很生气啊，想说你又自己开有趣的刀了。」尹净汉扁扁嘴，「所以连吃烤肉我也不能去吗？」

崔胜哲动作一顿，拿下自己的工作证时露出微笑。

「你不去换掉医师袍的话当然不行。」

07.

一个月後。

「呀崔胜哲尹净汉上班恋爱禁止！」权顺荣中午在外科办公室里吃饭时边哀号，「你们看个断层能不能认真一点！」

「很认真啊。」凑在同一台电脑前的他们同时回头露出玩味的笑容，而尹净汉又补充一句。

「看不惯的话你就去神经外科，虽然也不会好到哪去。」

「你们这样我是要看哪啊，而且为什麽你们在一起没有请吃饭，我想吃泡菜火锅的。」

他嘟嘟囔囔的往嘴里塞进最後一口泡菜炒饭之後又继续问，「你们什麽时候在一起的啊我怎麽都不知道。」

听到这句话的崔胜哲终於抬起头摸了摸口袋後拿出钱包，而尹净汉也离席去拿了东西过来，同时掏出红色的小本子。

第二外科那天据说养了个翼龙，根据路过的护理师说，中午的时候里面持续了十几分钟的高频率尖叫。

「净汉啊，我就真的不能成为你的家人吗？」那天崔胜哲喝了几瓶烧酒後可怜兮兮地趴在桌子上眨着大眼睛看向陪他来吃饭的人，「净汉尼这麽可爱都不会老......」

「呀，我说，一句喜欢都没说的人是谁啊。」尹净汉往他额头用力打了一下。

「你说太多次了我不知道哪个是真的。」

「呀！每个都是！」他翻了个白眼之後毫无浪漫的回答却让趴在桌上的人瞬间坐直起身。

「那明天户政见。」

「基本上经过就是这样。」尹净汉没好气的说完，还往崔胜哲的额头施予一个毫无怜悯之意的爆栗，「毫无诚意，也没提亲就带去盖下了印。」

「呀！你倒是把房子和存款转到我的名下啊！」

「他们你不要学，知道吗顺荣学长。」不知何时出现的夫胜宽幽幽地说，「然後，神经外科的李知勋学长找你。」

他听到之後瞬间从椅子上起身，跳着走出第二外科时还一边大喊，「知勋啊，我就知道你对我最好了～～！」

而远在办公室的李知勋打了个喷嚏。

本文/完

註1 :惡性纤维组织细胞瘤

註2 :在手術中出意外死亡

/

各位好，我是盒棠。

关於医院設定真的是我的白月光又是我的硃砂痣了，我特別特別特別喜欢写！

虽然中间真的很多我去找了資料看但真的还有太多不足的地方了，还请医学护理专业的克拉們原谅我的不足（土下座）

目前是不确定会不会补完榮勋的恋爱缐_(:_」∠)_先跟豪雨er們说抱歉惹TT

那一样的，希望这个故事给你們一段美好的時光，有想说的或是想聊天的都不要害羞🤣

那，我們下次見🙇♀️


End file.
